


Drums of War

by syxmaxwell



Series: Sugar and Spice / Salt and Sass [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, RED (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lil Old Lady Brigade, Behold the Hellbats ( thanks to SpaceAnJL for coining the term), Death, Death Threats, F/M, Gerard - enough said there, I'm looking at YOU Jeff Davis, M/M, Mecislava is the Czech feminine equivalent of the Polish Mieczyslaw, Mentions of Rape, Multi, No Alpha Pack, OOC characters, PTSD and flashbacks, Peter’s an asshole, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff finds out and is PISSED. Gerard better run., Sheriff has a fan club in the Edenian Guard Corps, Sheriffs name in Noah John Stilinski, Stitch and Bitch Sessions are Real, Torture, and creepy, at least not yet, because I said so, blackmail. Derek understands, building the pack into Family, dealing with assault instead of hand-waving it away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: I know I have other stuff to work on but my muses wanted Teen Wolf Female Stiles.I'll get back to the rest soon, I think.Fic idea adopted with permission from the wonderfully smutty Ceris_Malfoy :) Thank you so much for letting me play in this sandbox.This is an AU, where there is no such thing as a Nogitsune, but rule63!Stiles is suffering a “darkness” of a different kind. Timeline what timeline?  Gerard did a bit more to Stiles in the basement and now she has to live with the scars.I fell in love with the idea and asked if I could run with it. Cerise was gracious enough to give me the ok.





	1. Sound the Bugle Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027128) by [Ceris_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/pseuds/Ceris_Malfoy). 



> Title: Drums of War  
> Author: Syx Maxwell  
> Date: 05/2017  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf, Other may appear as the crossover urge takes me  
> Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.  
> Podfic: Very welcome just let me know so I can link to them :)  
> Pairings: Stiles/Peter, Erica/Boyd, Sherrif/?, Derek/?
> 
> [ syll. me-ci-sla-va, mec-isl-ava ] The baby girl name Mecislava is pronounced MEH-IYSLAAVAH †. Mecislava is of Slavonic origin and it is used mainly in Czech. The meaning of Mecislava is 'famous man; famous bear'. It is derived from miecz meaning 'man' ; mieszka 'bear' ; slav 'fame, glory, Slav'. Mecislava is the feminine equivalent of the Polish Mieczyslaw.
> 
> † approx English pronunciation for Mecislava: M as in "me (M.IY)" ; EH as in "ebb (EH.B)" ; IY as in "eat (IY.T)" ; S as in "see (S.IY)" ; L as in "lay (L.EY)" ; AA as in "odd (AA.D)" ; V as in "vow (V.AW)" ; AH as in "mud (M.AH.D)"
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Titles are Lyrics from Bryan Adams' Sound the Bugle Now

Chapter 1: Sound the Bugle Now

Mary Katherine MacGill frowned as the sound of a slamming door reached her ears. It was past 10, and she was certain that the Sheriff had already left for work. Lips turned down, she twitched aside the curtains to look next door.

Stiles sat curled in on herself on the front step, hands buried in her short hair. Mary reached for her cane, intent on checking on the girl when she spotted the cell phone in the teen's hand. She was speaking to someone, hopefully her father, and they were coaching the girl down from what looked like a panic attack.

Mary put on the kettle, figuring that she could 'wander over' and offer the distressed girl a warm drink and friendly ear. She nearly dropped the tea tin when a black camaro roared to a stop in the driveway. She fumbled for her own phone as two men leaped from the car and hurried to the girl. A twist of her fingers had her won window open so she could listen to the conversation taking place.

"Stiles? Stiles we're here now. You can hang up the phone. There we go, Derek, yes good keep his coat over your legs. No- no, you're chilled to the bone."

"P-peter? Derek?"

"We got here as fast as we could."

"I, I think, the house, I thought I heard him!"

"Shush sweetheart. Derek will stay with you out here and I will check the house. We won't let him hurt you again."

Mary watched as Peter Hale draped his own jacket over the trembling girl, while the younger man tucked his leather jacket around her pale legs. Peter passed a gentle hand over the top of Stiles head before squaring his shoulder and entering the house.

"I h-hate this!"

"I know Stiles, I know."

"Does it ever get better?"

"The memories will fade, in time."

"That f-family is a b-bunch of f-fucking m-monsters!"

Derek carefully, oh so carefully, drew the shaking girl into the shelter of his side, "I know."

Mary scowled, not liking where her thoughts took her with this conversation. Stiles sat shell-shocked, and the younger Hale appeared to know the exact cause. She'd served in the military, and dear Emma had been in the trenches of the cold war for almost half her life. Neither one was blind to just how awful humanity could be.

"S-scott didn't even notice... He doesn't notice anything but Princess Nutcase. Dad, I couldn't tell him! I m-made such a mess of everything!"

"No Stiles, you were being a good friend to someone you trusted. You were protecting a lot of people that didn't appreciate it. You aren't alone anymore. Peter and I are here. Erica and Boyd told us what you did for them, getting them out. They know how loyal and brave you are."

"N-not too b-brave right n-now."

"Erica and Boyd would disagree, and so would I. You kept me from drowning in that pool for over two hours Stiles. You protected Scott and kept his secret, you even tried to protect Jackson."

"An-and look how that t-turned out. G-got my dad fired."

"Jackson should have told the truth after you saved his ass."

"I'm t-tired Derek."

"Just rest, I'm right here. Uncle Peter should be done checking the house soon. We'll get you bundled up on the couch and stay until your dad gets home."

Mary's scowl deepened. Oh if she was right, well she might be old but as Emma could attest, she was still hell on wheels. Speaking of which, she offered up an faint smile as the other woman made her way to the kitchen.

"Mary? What's going on? Who is that sitting with Stiles?"

"Derek Hale. Keep an eye on the kettle love, I need to check something."

Emma nodded, already listening to the hushed conversation drifting through the open window. Her eyes widened, and narrowed into a ferocious scowl of her own.

Mary slipped out the back door just before Peter Hale exited the Stilinski home. His voice was measured as he spoke into the cell phone, "I'm fairly certain she meant to call you, but ended up Calling Derek instead. Well she has him listed as Sourwolf in her contacts, yes right under Sheriff Daddy-o on her list. We can bring her to your office if you like, or stay with her until you get home. Did the hospital give any care instructions?"

Mary watched as the man patrolled a tight circuit around the back yard before he spoke again, "We'll leave it to her to decide then. No unfortunately my nephew is intimately aware of what she is going through right now. With your permission, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd would like to visit her; they were very worried about her."

Mary slipped back into the house, an incandescent rage building inside her. She couldn't do anything to change what she suspected had happened to the girl she once babysat, but she could damn well start damage control.

She and Emma weren't blind to the fact that in the last nine months Stiles had been getting into a great deal of trouble, and her 'best friend' was nowhere to be found. From the sound of things, Stiles had been covering for the McCall boy. If that was the case, well a few words in the right ear should help Stiles reputation.

Emma was waiting for her with a cup of chamomile tea. They watched as Peter Hale returned to the pair on the porch. Stiles decided to stay, not wanting to be subjected to more gossip by having the Hales deliver her to her father.

"I can't stand up."

"Stiles?"

"It hurts."

The two men moved quickly, Peter lifting the girl while Derek opened to door. Silence returned as the trio entered the house.

"Remind me that jail is not someplace I need to go."

"There is no Netflix in jail Emma, and prison orange is not your color. Besides that, Stiles in going to need us."

"The Hale boy too, poor lamb."

"I think we should have the ladies over, perhaps take Stiles a nice breakfast casserole."

"An excellent plan, love."


	2. Play it Just For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the house with Stiles, Peter, and Derek

Chapter 2: Play it Just For Me

 

Peter settled Stiles onto the couch. Her face was chalk-pale as he knelt at her side. Peter spoke softly to her, an offer of comfort in whatever form she could accept.

"What can we do to help little one?"

"I got too cold, it hurts worse now."

"Derek, toss that blanket into the dryer for a few minutes. Stiles, I can help the pain while we warm you back up, but I need permission to touch you."

Hollow eyes met his; the wary knowledge in them breaks another piece of Peter's charred heart. "Where do you need to touch me?"

"I just need your hand or arm."

Her voice was raw, but steady, "Okay."

He kept his touch on her hand light, firm enough not to tickle and her eyes widened at the black veins that slowly crawled over his wrist and up his arm. Stiles drew a shaky breath as the pain faded back to tolerable level.

"Can you tell me your injuries?"

"My face, I have a chipped tooth, three cracked ribs, f-fractured pelvis..." She broke off, swallowing back the nausea.

Peter's expression never wavered, his fingers shifted to rub lightly over her battered knuckles. "You're safe Stiles, Derek and I are here. What can we do to help you?"

Derek appeared around the corner, the blanket in his arms just shy of unbearably hot. He made sure to approach the teen from her sight-line. He kept his movements slow as he tucked the blanket around her.

Stiles sighed as the heat soaked into her sore and tired body. She relaxed into the cushions of the couch. Her eyes slipped to half-mast as exhaustion rose up in a wave. "Just, just stay."

"We will little one."

Peter and Derek watched as he breathing evened out into sleep. Peter could smell the simmering rage on the younger alpha. "We can't keep this up. We can't remain targets for the next murdering hunter that decides we need to die."

Red eyes locked with blue for a long tense moment, "What do we do Uncle Peter?"

Peter reached out and gripped the back of his nephew’s neck. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, "We help Stiles heal, we explain everything to the Sheriff, and we go on the offensive. Talia was willing to give everyone a chance, to forgive injuries to the pack. We do not have this option Derek. We must marshal any resources we can beg, borrow, or steal and we take back the Hale territory.

Derek closed his eyes, "And then we stop any threat that comes to our borders. We need to keep the pack safe, I can't lose anyone else."

"I will tear the Argent family and their allies to shreds before I let that happen."


	3. As the seasons change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of back story for our Sheriff.
> 
> Characterization for the MK crew is a blend of the 1st Mortal Kombat Movie and the animated series. Mainly because it gave us more Raiden being a snarky smart ass.  
> The Sequel movie does not exist in my world.
> 
> Going with my head-cannon, Johnny Cage left the MK life behind after an injury that almost killed him. He was recovering in Beacon Hills when he met Claudia. 
> 
> Liu and Sonya are his best friends, his relationship with Raiden is complicated.
> 
> The breaches have been contained and for the most part the MK team are semi-retired. Stiles is at this time the only child of the tournament team.

Chapter 3: As the seasons change 

 

Sheriff Noah John Stilinski pressed a shaking hand to his face. The case file sat unopened on his desk, and if he was honest with himself, he was afraid to open it. Afraid that if he saw the damage done to his little girl, he would become the kind of monster that he tried to protect others from.

"Sir?"

John looked up to see his newest recruit, Jordan Parish, standing in the doorway. He slid the file to the side of his desk.

"What is it Parish?"

"We have a report of a black camaro speeding through a residential area."

John ground his teeth together. "Was that report made by someone with the last name 'Argent'?"

Parish blinked and nodded, "Yes sir."

Resolve hardened John's spine, "Parish feel free to let the Argents know that if they continue to try and use this department to in their feud against the Hale family I will press charges for making false reports to this office."

The younger man's snapped to attention, "Yes sir."

Once the door to his office closed, John made his choice. He picked up the encrypted cell phone he kept locked in his office drawer and called a number he hadn't used since Stiles was born.

The voice on the other end was a welcome balm to his frayed nerves. He knew he was in for an ass kicking but he'd welcome it if helped his child.

"Sonya, I need you."

"What's going on Hollywood?"

"Stiles... She was taken during a lacrosse game. She got away, but... Sonya that bastard... Oh god..." Johnny tried to choke back the sobs as the woman on the other end drew in a hissing breath.

"Stryker and I will be in route in the next hour. I'll let Jax, Liu, and the others know. What are we looking at?"

"I need you to keep me from killing everyone involved in what happened to my little girl Sonya. Because right now; if it would help Stiles, I would burn this town to the ground."

"You are gonna sit on all that rage right now Johnny, because my goddaughter needs her father. You put that girl first, you hear me Johnny Cage? And if the law can't deal with whoever hurt her, well I'm pretty sure we can make the fuckers vanish."

"Thank you Sonya."

"Call Raiden, I mean it Johnny, he can get there quicker and he's good back-up."

"I will." He wanted to call the lord of earth realm if for no other reason than to have the god kick his ass.

"Now get your ass home and watch over your daughter."

John ended the call, and grabbed the file. The others knew Stiles had been kidnapped and beaten, but extent of the torture she survived was not going to be known without her permission. It wasn't procedure, but at that moment, John didn't give a good goddamn.

"Tara, I'm heading home. Call if you need me."

The longtime deputy nodded, "You got it. Give Stiles our best and let me know if she needs anything."

"Will do."

John navigated the quiet streets to his house, still deep in thought. He pulled up next to the camaro noting that it was parked haphazardly. It was obvious that whichever Hale was driving was more concerned with getting to Stiles than his car.

He kept his movement quiet as he unlocked the door and entered the house. He could see Stiles stretched out on the couch. Derek Hale was holding her hand as though it was made of the finest china. Peter Hale was in his kitchen doorway holding out a cup of coffee to him. The two older men walked into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"She'd been sleeping for the last thirty minutes Sheriff."

"Call me John, you two earned that."

Peter nodded, "How can we help."

"Give me the name of the piece of shit that tortured my child."

Peter's gaze seemed to weigh the man before he nodded, "It's a little more involved than a simple name. Please don't shoot me." And then Peter shifted into beta form.

John blinked, shook his head, and muttered, "Settle in Beacon Hills Johnny. It's a quiet town, no weirdness at all..."

It was Peter's turn to blink and stare for a few moments. "I take it you are familiar with werewolves then?"

"No, but I know about weird shit."

Peter nodded, took a breath and launched into a tale of a peaceful pack and a family that wanted nothing less than their annihilation.

John ground his teeth in unholy fury, "You mean to tell me that these fuckers came into my town to wipe you out... Oh they are fucking dead."

"Derek and I consider Stiles pack. So do Erica and Boyd."

"Are they okay?"

"They witnessed what happened to Stiles. It would help all of us if they could see her."

"Have them come over in the morning. I have some unofficial back up on the way."

Peter quirked an eyebrow, "How unofficial is this back up?"

"Let’s just say I've kept a real low profile since I came to this town. I may be a little out of practice, but I'm a lot more dangerous than anyone realizes. The friends I called in, well one is Stiles godmother. And Colonel Sonya Blade is not a woman you should ever piss off."


	4. remember how I used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings and plotting - Hints of where the BAMF Brigade came from

Chapter 4: remember how I used to be

 

Mary smiled as Emma bustled around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the breakfast casserole. Fresh cinnamon rolls steam on the counter, the scent filling the small house.

Their plan was simple; they would bring the dish over, get the lay of the land, and then begin damage control. It wouldn't take much to turn the current opinion about Stiles around. A few offhand comments to the right people and sentiment would rally quickly around the girl.

They may have retired into this sleepy town, but that didn't mean that their skills had faded. They'd been recruited for a reason after all. And it wasn't just their looks that prompted Agent C to offer them a position in her cadre of lady agents back in the day.

"Mary, does it look like anyone is awake over there?"

"Not sure they ever went to sleep love."

"Oh dear, that won't do. Do we have a head count?"

"Looks like four... Oh my."

"Mary?"

"It looks like young Boyd and Miss Reyes are visiting."

"Hmmm, good thing I made an extra pan of rolls"

Emma joined Mary at the window and watched as Boyd helped Erica out of the car. The two approached the front door slowly, almost shy in their manner. The door opened to reveal a haggard looking Sheriff.

The older man stood for a moment before opening his arms and the two teens gratefully leaned into his embrace. Mary squinted to read the man's lips 'She's safe, you all are now. I won't let this happen again. It's gonna be okay.'

"Hmm, I do believe that the Sheriff knows a bit more now. We'll give them a bit and then pop over to feed them. Rather telling that the McCall boy hasn't been by to see Stiles."

Emma snorted, "Humph, it seems that boy only cares about is his new girlfriend from what I've seen. It's good Stiles is making new friends."

They gathered their bounty up in two baskets before heading over to the other house.


	5. Now I can't go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Boyd arrive

Chapter 5: Now I can't go on 

 

Erica sat in the car and stared at the house in front of them. She could hear the others moving about. Derek was asking if anyone wanted coffee. 

Peter's voice reached her ear, "Come inside you two. The Sheriff knows we are pack. It's okay."

With a nod to Boyd they exited the car and made their way to the porch. Erica could feel her palms grow damp. Would the Sheriff blame them for not protecting Stiles? Neither of them had been kind to the other girl after they'd accepted the bite. Even after their treatment of her, she'd still done her best to help them.

Erica would go to her grave remembering the pain on the other girls face as she'd drug herself over to them, intent on freeing them. Even after what that sadistic old bastard had put her through, she'd forced her battered body to move, to protect the packmates that had shown her no respect or affection. 

She knew Boyd was in no better shape emotionally as they mounted the porch. Her knuckles rapped softly on the door, and they waited only a few moment before the Sheriff opened the door. 

Erica forced herself to look the older man in the eyes and felt her breath catch. Compassion was the only thing she saw in his eyes. She bit her lip to control a sob as Stiles' father opened his arms and gently embraced her and Boyd. The whispered assurances that he knew, that he didn't blame them for not saving Stiles, a welcome balm to her emotions.

"Come in you two. Stiles is still resting but Peter and Derek are already here."

They followed him into the house on silent feet. Peter was seated in a chair next to the couch. Their battered packmate was sleeping fitfully, and the elder wolf looked worn. Erica blinked at the black lines that ran up Peter's arm.

"What's that?"

Peter smiled faintly, "I'm easing her pain so that she can sleep."

"Can we do that too?" Boyd leaned forward as he asked.

"Yes but it would be best if Stiles healed a bit more before Erica tried."

Stung, Erica frowned, "Why?"

Derek passed a comforting hand over her head as Boyd moved closer to Peter. "The shock of it could trigger a seizure. It's better if we start small with you Erica. Stiles would never forgive herself if you got hurt trying to help her."

The tears started and Erica choked out, "Why is she so fucking loyal?"

The Sheriff wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, "It's just her way. Stiles loyal and more than a little ruthless. I blame her godmother for that."

"She's sounds pretty BAMF." Erica smiled, eyes still damp.

"Yeah Sonya's a little terrifying. You kids will get to meet her soon enough."

Boyd settled next to Peter as Stiles woke.

"Hey tall, dark and quiet."

Boyd smiled faintly, "Hey."

Peter rubbed his thumb over pale bruised knuckles, "Boyd would like to learn to ease pain. Is it okay if he touches you?"

Stiles pursed her split lips, then nodded, "Yeah."

Peter guided the teen's hand to rest on Stiles wrist, "Do you feel it?"

Boyd frowned, "Kinda like a throbbing sensation?"

"Yes. Concentrate on, well, drawing into yourself. As you pull more, I'll ease off. Be careful not to pull hard, you don't want to strain yourself."

Boyd focused on the uncomfortable sensation, working in tandem with the older wolf. The feelings of helplessness faded as Stiles relaxed under his touch. At last he could do something for the girl he had been helpless to protect. 

He looked up to smile faintly at his alpha, "Hey."

Derek rubbed a hand over Boyd's broad shoulder, "I'm glad you two are safe."

Boyd nodded, "Yeah, Stiles reminded us that we're stronger together than we are apart."

Boyd squared his shoulders before looking at the Sheriff, "I'm sorry we couldn't protect her sir."

The Sheriff gave him another of those wonderful one armed hugs, "Son the only person to blame for what happened to Stiles if the fucker that hurt her. You kids did what you could, I'm grateful none of you were killed."

Boyd blinked away his own tears and nodded.

"Now we were trying to figure out what to do for breakfast."


	6. I can't even start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAMF Lil Old Lady Brigade steps in. 
> 
> Just who is 'Her'? you'll just have to wait and see :) But when She meets Sonya, an unholy Alliance shall be born.

chapter 6: I can't even start 

 

Mary knocked smartly on the door, adjusting the basket in her arms. She smiled as the Sheriff opened the door and stared at them in surprise. 

A wicked smile curled her lips as Emma happily bulldozed her way in chattering about feeding all of them and goodness knows he doesn't need to worry about food right now. She dutifully followed her partner into the house. She shot an approving look to the younger Hale, who had positioned himself as the first line of defense between the door and Stiles.

Emma patted Peter Hale's cheek gleefully reminding him of the time she caught him streaking though their back yard in his youth as she set the first basket on the dining room table.

"Mary, be a dear and set the rest on the table while I get the plates."

When the Sheriff tried to dissuade them, he was promptly shot down, "Young man you need to eat and rest to be in the best shape possible for Stiles. This is no different than when we popped over to help out when Stiles broke her arm or when Claudia passed, Bless her soul. So you sit down and eat. And don't you dare tell her I let you have bacon."

Mary plated up a generous portion of casserole and cinnamon rolls for Boyd setting it on the coffee table next to him, "Here you are dear. Make sure you eat too. I'm glad Stiles has friends to be here for her."

Mary said nothing about the darker lines she could see running up the teens arm as she made sure a napkin was in easy reach next to the glass of juice.

Leaning against the doorway she held back a chuckle as Emma got everyone seat with a plateful of food, coffee and juice.

"Now John, Mary and I will be stopping by with dinner for you. Do not argue with me. Is there anything you need from the shops while we are out?"

"No, I'll need to stop by the pharmacy to get Stiles meds, but other than that we don't need anything right now. Thank you Emma."

Emma patted John's arm, "Just remember you two are not alone now. It looks like Stiles has some good friends and we're just a house away."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Cheeky... Well we're off loves. We'll be by later."

Mary waved at the awestruck teens and followed in the wake of hurricane Emma.

Once they secure in their own car Emma growled, "I'm calling Her."

Mary froze, "Emma, love..."

"No. Those poor children are broken, young Johnny looks a breath away from committing murder and the Hales haven't had a chance to catch their breath in god knows how long. I'm letting Her loose and I shall sit back and enjoy the carnage."


	7. I've got nothing left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes to a decision and John steps up

Chapter 7: I've got nothing left 

 

Stiles let the sounds of her pack push the loneliness away. Her dad was home, everyone was safe. She reached out to check her phone. The hopeful part of her heart thought there would be a message from Scott.

Nothing. She knew he had to have seen the bruises on her face, or smelled her blood. Her breath hitched and the pain in her ribs flared. She knew it was her fault he'd been in the woods that night, but how much more did she have to pay? 

Scott hadn't listened to her in some time, and now that he was getting popular it seemed like only a matter of time before her 'brother' finished pushing her away.

The tears started and she had no strength left to push them back. 

"Oh sweetheart." Her father's arms gathered her as close as he dared.

"I'm tired Poppa, I'm tired of watching him walk away. He only calls when he wants something. I know it's my fault..."

"Shush. Scott could have told you no that night. He didn't have to go with you into the woods. Would you have gone without him?"

"No."

"Scott is old enough to make his own choices and live with them. I'm not saying he deserved to get bitten..." He broke off and Peter muttered something about huge mistakes, "But you aren't to blame."

"I'm sorry I lied to you Poppa."

"I understand why you did kiddo. I'm not mad or disappointed in you. You were trying to protect your best friend and a lot of other people. Now in the future, let your pops know what's going on. I'm a lot more flexible these days than you realize."

"Okay."

"Good. I love you kiddo, and I would burn the world down to protect you."

She nuzzled into the callused palm that cupped her cheek. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. Her poppa, the one she though she'd lost with her mother, was back. 

"Things are gonna change Stiles. No more hiding for either of us. It's past time that you came first."

"But what about..."

"No, you come first. The job is nothing if you are gone. You focus on getting better. The pack and I will handle the rest."

"Poppa, they don't care who they hurt, and I can't loose you guys."

"Sonya and the others are on their way. The Argents and their minions have no idea what they are in for."

"I don't want anyone to get in trouble Poppa."

"Shh, Sonya and Stryker are smart enough to stay out of trouble. You worry about healing. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles tucked her face into his neck. It would be okay. He knew everything and he still loved her. She knew she was in for a long recovery, Derek was honest about his own experiences, but she wasn't alone. 

"When you're up to it, we'll find someone you can talk to. Sonya will help us. No more fending for yourself. I've made a lot of mistakes, and I have a lot to make up for. I love you and nothing will ever change that.

Peter watched John soothe Stiles back to sleep. He weighed his choices for a moment before picking up the cellphone and in a blatant violation of privacy, thumbed through the messages to his former beta.

Multiple contact attempts, more than one desperate plea for help. The only contact initiated by McCall seemed to be excuses for breaking plans with Stiles and rambling posts about how wonderful Allison is. 

"I bit a moron."

"Yep." Was Erica's response.


	8. just an empty heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to google translate:  
> Malen'kiy mishf - Little Mischief  
> Trakhayet sake - fucks sake
> 
> If i have any Russian speaking readers that find this incorrect, please let me know.

Chapter 8: just an empty heart 

 

The ringing of an old fashioned phone broke the silence in an apartment in Brooklyn. The sole occupant set down her tea cup before answering, "Yes?"

"Hullo up for a bit of mayhem?"

The throaty chuckle that came next could chill the hardest hunter. "You never write, you never call..."

"Claudia's baby was taken."

"Who dared?"

"We don't have a name yet. Poor lass is a wreck and rightly so."

"She is an untrained child," came the hissed reply. "Where is she now?"

"She is at home. Her father and her friends are staying close. I know she's been to the hospital. John will be picking up her medicine later today."

The tell-tale clatter of a keyboard filled a brief lull in the conversation. Then a torrent of Russian profanity filled the line. "I will leave their broken bodies as a warning to others," she hissed.

"That would be why I called you. Spare room is made up."

"So trusting."

"Oh shut it, the Cold War is long over and the rest of us are retired. How soon can you be here?"

"I'll need to have the neighbor water my plants. Will there be pickles?"

"We've plenty of homemade pickles and baked goods. I've already confirmed the truce with the others. No one brings up the past. We are here to look after Stiles."

"Fair enough. I missed Malen'kiy mishf" *

"Let us know when your flight gets in. We'll pick you up. Oh and behave yourself, Talia's son and brother are looking after Stiles"

"The streaker and the cub? How lovely. Anyone else?"

"Two youngsters, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd III. John has some of his old crowd on their way as well."

"Hmm good. We shall gather intelligence and sabotage as needed. Let the youngsters run about blowing things up."

"We'll be running a whisper campaign too."

"Ruining the targets ahead of time?"

"Repairing Stiles reputation in town."

The sound of typing filled the silence again, "Trakhayet sake, I should have ignored all of you and stayed in California."

"Neither here no there at this point."

"I have a red-eye flight that should arrive at 4am your time."

"We'll be there. Rose is already on guard duty."

"Does she still have that sawed off shotgun?"

"You'd have to steal it from her coffin to get it away from her."

"I'll keep that in mind, 4am on the dot."

"We'll see you then you bloody mad-woman."

Dottie Underwood hung up the and pursed her lips. She'd been fond of Claudia. The younger woman had once shown an aptitude for the work. There had been a bit of a race between Peggy and herself to see who could recruit the brilliant young woman.

In the end neither side had prevailed, and a handsome deputy had stolen the heart of Claudia. The least Dottie could do now was avenge the child of that young woman.


	9. Interlude: I'm a soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya starts contacting the others.

Chapter 9: Interlude: I'm a soldier 

Colonel Sonya Blade stood in the office she only used these days to file paperwork. The years had been kind to her and the others. Nightwolf had theorized that the energies they had been exposed to during the tournament and the later running battles against Shao Khan's forces had slowed their aging. They were still in their prime, still strong and fast. She once wondered what life would have been like, had she never tangled with Kano. Even with all the heartache, she wouldn't trade this life for anything.

"Stryker, call the others. Johnny needs us."

The police officer turned defender of the realm frowned, "What's going on Sonya?"

"Someone kidnapped and tortured Stiles."

The blond man hissed between his teeth, "Time to dish out some brutality?"

"If I find them, there won't be any bodies to prosecute."

"Sounds fair to me. Was this in retaliation for an investigation Johnny was running?"

"I don't know yet. Johnny called me and once I found out the basics I told him to get his ass home to be with her. They grabbed her off the field at the lacrosse game."

Kurtis frowned, "They must have training then. No way some amateur would be able to grab the kid out from under Johnny's nose."

Sonya nodded, "Start looking into mercs in the area. I want to know who is in that town, and who is paying them."

"We can start with the muscle and work our way to the top."

"I need to let Liu and Kitana know. Can you contact Nightwolf?"

"Yeah, we'll need to let them know we are going. We can't all descend on the town. It will draw too much attention."

"We find the target and they don't walk away Stryker. I want everyone involved. No banter, no barter, no quarter."

"Yes Ma'am."

Sonya walked to her private quarters, gods knew she did not want to make this call, but it had to be done. If this was bad enough, they would need to evacuate Stiles and Johnny. 

They had managed to secure Outworld, returning it once more to Edenian rule. The two lovers had worked hard to restore law to the decimated world.

"Sonya! How are you?"

"Hello Liu. Is Kitana with you. I have some news you both need to hear."

"I am here Sonya. What news do you have?" The princess' voice was warm.

"Stryker and I are heading for California to help Johnny."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone grabbed Stiles. She's been hurt pretty bad. We're gonna give Johnny back up and run a protection detail on the kid."

Kitana's eyes narrowed in cold fury, "Should you need it, my home is open to her family."

"I'll let Johnny know. If you need the team, Nightwolf and Jax will be onsite. They would stand out a bit too much and we want to go in quietly. I don't want these bastards to run before I can get some names."

Liu cleared his throat, "Has anyone told Raiden?"

Sonya sighed, "I told Johnny to call him. But when you consider how damn stubborn those two are, he probably hasn't. If he hasn't called his Sparkiness by the time we hit town, I'll make him."

"Very well Sonya. Please keep us informed. If this is tied to our work as defenders of the realm then we will need to take precautions. I will have an honor guard prepared in case Stiles needs it."

"You got it. Stay safe."

"And you, old friend."


	10. wounded so I must give up the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and John talk. John finds out what happened to Derek and we have a new arrival.  
> TW: mentions of Scott's bullshit and John's take on it as a sheriff.

Chapter 10: wounded so I must give up the fight 

Derek was seated on the back porch when John tracked him down to remind him lunch would be ready soon. The young alpha was tracing a finger over the railing, his gaze distant.

"Derek? you okay kid?"

"Yeah, I will be."

John's gaze sharpened as Derek suddenly paled and bolted for the trash can next the the grill. John hurried to the younger man's side, his voice gentle as he spoke to the shaking wolf. "Derek, you're safe in my home. Stiles, Peter, Erica, and Boyd are inside. No one here is going to hurt you."

The gagging sounds make his own stomach twist in sympathy as he reaches out a carefully hand rubs the nape of Derek's neck. "Easy kiddo, try to catch your breath."

"Sorry, it just caught up with me."

"Need to talk about it?"

Derek shivered a bit and John firmed his grip on the back of the younger man's neck. The tension drained from the alpha as be choked out what had happened to him the night of Stiles kidnapping. When the young wolf got to part where Scott betrayed him, John felt his heart break.

"Aw kid, c'mere." Once Derek was secure in the sheriff's arms he found the strength to continue. The tale told, Derek rested in the older man's arms and slowly calmed down.

John's mind however was going a mile a minute and he did not like the conclusions he was drawing. Stiles said Argent wanted to use her to send a message to Scott. It wasn't a message to stay away from Allison as he had previously believed. It was a message to deliver the alpha or else. And Scott had delivered, placing an assault victim at the mercy of a man that had none. Scott voided the personal agency of an abuse survivor and used Derek as a weapon. John had never thought he could be so disappointed in his daughter's former best friend. He had no doubt once Stiles learned about the plot she would never trust Scott again. And there was no way John would let the boy near Stiles or Derek again.

The one thing John was certain of, Scott wouldn't have come up with a plan like that one his own. And tampering with someones medication? That took specific knowledge that Scott did not have and Melissa wouldn't have shared.

"Let's go inside. You need to eat something and get some quality time with Stiles and the rest of the kids. Peter and I have the watch." And hopefully Peter could shed some light on who might have come up with the plan that had seen both Derek and Stiles hurt so badly.

Peter looked up as the two entered the house, but kept quiet at John's head shake. He watched the sheriff bustle his nephew off the clean up before lunch. Stiles and the other two teens were playing a video game that appeared to focus on getting Batman to drive through a series of increasingly tougher challenges. 

'Later' John mouthed and Peter nodded. 

Lunch was soup and sandwiches in deference to Stiles chipped tooth. His poor baby was going to have to go the the dentist on top of everything else. He shooed Erica and Boyd out of the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. He tipped his head towards the back door once the dishwasher was running.

They spoke quietly, with John sharing his theory that some else came up with the plan Scott implemented.

"Deaton. Scott works for him and Stiles says he trusts him blindly. As a druid and my sister's former emissary he is more than knowledgeable about wolfsbane.

"The vet is a druid willing to use a teenager to commit murder one. Good to know. Fuck. Well looks like Alan Deaton and I are gonna have a little meeting about how that shit is not gonna happen in my town again."

"He's dangerous in his own right John. Be careful."

John's smile with tight and held a dangerous edge. "I know, but I have a trump card I haven't brought out yet. But I think now is the time."

Peter watched the older man step into the yard and tip his head back, "Raiden, we need you."

Lightening burned the yard in a perfect circle before a man dressed in white spoke with a voice like thunder, "Hello Johnny."


	11. There's nothing more for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden gets filled in, secrets are shared.
> 
> Issac will be explained in the next chapter.

Chapter 11: There's nothing more for me 

Raiden stood the in the shadowed yard and took in the mix of pain/rage/fear in the eyes of one of his champions. Someone had hurt Johnny in a way that the mortal couldn't fight. The god drew on his centuries of life and offered the man a small smile.

"Hello Johnny."

Raiden blinked as the mortal hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

"I will always come when you call Johnny. What has happened?"

The mortal in his arms shook and choked out his tale. Raiden knew that his robes were growing damp under the blond man's head, and just let him weep out his failure to protect his only child. 

"We were supposed to be safe here. Stiles was supposed to be safe."

The immortal glanced to the man on the back porch.

The other mortal, a wolf he noted, cleared his throat, "It was the hunter family in town that targeted Stiles. The local druid thinks manipulating teenagers to commit murder with my nephew as a weapon is fine."

Lightening danced up Raiden's fingers to light his eyes, "A druid? I'll tend to that. He may not follow me, but he should know better than to challenge me. Now where is my God-daughter?"

Johnny snorted, "You are never going to let that line go are you?"

Raiden smiled, "No, Claudia loved it."

"Yeah, yeah she did."

The two mortals and and the god walked back into the house. The god noted that Johnny's child was behind a wall of wolves. Good, they understood the treasure they were caring for.

"It's okay kids, Raiden is family."

"Uncle Raiden?"

"Hey Kiddo, Johnny told me things have been rough lately."

Stiles uttered a wet choked laugh, "Yeah it sucked, but it's getting better now."

"Good, good. I'm betting Sonya and Stryker are on their way. There are a few things that Johnny kept under wraps to keep you and your mother out of danger. No more secrets Little Mischief."

Amber eyes looked up at him with weary wisdom, "Yeah that doesn't really work out."

The young she-wolf chose that moment to lean over to Peter and whisper, "Who's the DILF?"

Raiden tossed his head back to rumble out his laughter, then he let lightening dance over his hands and into his eyes, "I am Raiden, God of Lightening and Lord of Thunder. Before Johnny came here, he was one of my greatest champions."

The Sheriff shifted under the startled gaze of the wolves, "Liu is a better fighter."

"But you were the one that grasped the lesson, and used it to save all of us."

"Wait... My godfather is an actual god?"

Johnny pressed his hand to his eyes, "Here we go..."

Stiles' giggles was cut abruptly short when her ribs protested, "Ow, fuck that hurt."

Raiden tapped the end of his nose gently, "Language little one."

The black haired wolf cleared his throat, "How long will you be staying here?"

"For as long as Johnny and Stiles need me. For now though, I need to see a druid about a murder plot and then I need to check the woods, there is something off out there."

Johnny frowned, "How bad?"

"The currents feel off, and the last time I visited that was not an issue."

"Off like the tournament island was, or off like Outworld?"

"Just muddled, like someone tried to adjust the lines without having the wisdom or strength to do so correctly. I'll sort it out in the morning."


	12. Lead me away... Or leave me lying here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac, and a brief look at Scott.  
> ~words~ = texted conversations

Chapter 12: lead me away... Or leave me lying here 

Issac was terribly confused. He had accepted Scott's invitation to stay with his family for a few days in the hope that the other wolf would be willing to brainstorm ideas for dealing with school and enhanced senses. The other boy seemed to gain control pretty quick from what Issac could remember.

He had been surprised to learn that Stiles was the reason Scott had this level of control. Scott seemed to resent the lessons that the girl and Issac's alpha had tried to continue to teach him though.

Then a message came to his phone from Peter.

~Time to come home pup. Meet us at the Sheriff's house~

~Why there?~

~Stiles was badly hurt by Argent. The Sheriff knows about the pack. Erica and Boyd are here. You are expected for dinner.~

~Should I bring Scott?~

~No.~

Issac frowned at that abrupt answer. 

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah I need to head back though."

Scott frowned, "You don't have to do what Derek says. You can hang out with me instead."

Issac weighed his choices for a moment; then asked, "Have you heard from Stiles?"

Scott scowled, "She's mad at me... Or just jealous of Allison. I don't know man. I'm gonna spend some time away from her until she's reasonable again."

"Okay. I still need to head out. I'll text you later."

"Sure. If you get tired of Derek,you can come back over."

Issac felt his stomach twist a bit at the other boy's words. He thanked Ms. McCall for letting him stay over the last few days and jogged the few blocks to the Stilinski home. He set his bag on the porch and gave a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in Issac," The alpha's words reached his ears easily. He closed the door behind him and was totally unprepared to see the damage to Stile's face. A low whimper escaped his throat.

"Hey Issac." 

The curly haired wolf turned his Alpha and the pack's sneaky elder, "How do we make them pay for this?" He knew his eyes were glowing bright gold, and he didn't care.

The Sheriff set a calming hand on his shoulder, "I have some old friends coming in that can handle this without going to jail or getting hunters after them. Right now we just want everyone accounted for."

Issac tipped his head to the older man, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute sir?"

"Sure, it's almost time for Stiles meds so we can bring out some drinks for everyone."

Once in the kitchen, Issac gave the Sheriff a detailed rundown of what Scott said and the other boy's actions in the couple days he had stayed at the McCall home.

"Issac, I know Derek is you legal guardian right now, but I want you to know that I think you should stay away from Scott. I don't know what has gotten into the boy, but I don't want you caught up in it."

"Yes sir."

Issac ducked his head, "I was kind of a jerk to Stiles after Derek gave me the bite. Is she okay with me being here?"

"Yeah kid, Stiles is okay with you being here. She'd gonna need all her friends around her this summer and I hope she can count you among them?"

"Yeah, yeah she can count on me."


	13. Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay everyone. Sadly real life landed on me with both feet. So after a head cold from hell and a sun burn that reminded me why i hate the day-star* I am back!
> 
> (*tech-monkeys in offices with no windows should never venture outside with anything less than SPF-Nosferatu)
> 
> We get a little more Stiles and Peter interaction. 
> 
> So I'm thinking that this is not gonna be finished in the chapters I have set.
> 
> I have a feeling this is gonna turn into another one of the monster fic series on me. The BAMF brigade want their own side stories to explain what they are up to, so expect that to come down the line soon enough :P
> 
> The BAMF brigade's side stories will be told in: Gun Powder and Lead  
> The others ( Pack, Mortal Kombat crew, the Sheriff office may also get their own story as this fic takes off)

Stiles sat up gingerly as a cell phone went off. It wasn't her phone, so it was probably a message for the pack or her father. Maybe Mary and Emma were checking in? She remembered that the ladies next door were bringing dinner over and hoped there would be enough food for the pack. She was very pointedly not thinking about the kidnapping, instead focusing her attention on her rather full household.

Peter was back at her side, her smaller hand cradled in his grip. The pain medication held the various aches at bay for the moment, but the older wolf seemed comforted by the innocent touch.

"Peter?"

"Yes baby-girl?" His voice was distracted, and she got a front row seat the the blush that crawled up the older wolf's neck when her realized what he had called her. She smiled a little, careful of her swollen and split lip.

"If... If I had accepted the bite... Would I have been able to get away from him?"

Peter drew in a slow breath, "No. Stiles if I had given you the bite, he would have hurt you even worse. No, it was you humanity that provided that scant protection. None of this was you fault in any way, shape, or form. There was nothing you could have done to avoid what happened. Don't play the 'what-if game' Stiles, you'll drive yourself mad."

She drew his hand to the less damaged portion of her face and rubbed her jaw over the back of his hand, "Thank you Peter."

"You are welcome. Would you like something to drink? It's almost time for your next round of medicine."

"Ginger tea please. It should be in the cabinet over the counter."

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot, with honey please. And Peter?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"I... I liked it, you calling me baby-girl." Stiles was certain her face was the color of her jersey.

Peter's smile was gentle, "Okay. As long as you're fine with it."

"Yeah. It's fine."

Peter slipped into the kitchen to see Raiden and Johnny with their head bowed over a map. He nodded to them and started the kettle before pawing through the cabinet for the requested tea.

"Is she still resting?"

"As much as she can right now. She wants some ginger tea to take her medicine with."

Johnny frowned as he stood up. "She only drinks it when her stomach is bothering her."

Peter nodded,"It could be stress, or the medication."

Johnny ducked inside the pantry and emerged a few moments later with a small jar in hand. He set it on the counter next to the wolf, "Use that with her tea. It's her favorite and she deserves the pampering."

Peter lifted the jar, "Coffee blossom honey?"

The sheriff nodded, "It's a little pricey since it has to be shipped in from south america but she loves the stuff."

Peter made note of the name on the label. The honey was dark, almost the color of molasses and the scent was delightful. "I think we can keep her in honey for as long as she wants it."

Johnny smiled faintly before returning to his seat. He was glad he remembered the jar was still there. he was only certain Stiles still favored the expensive treat because the jar was fairly new. He wasn't sure what other treats she might like anymore. Just one more example of how badly he had failed her daughter.

"Stop dwelling on the past Johnny. Focus on the present." Raiden murmured to him.

"I failed her so many times. She's had to be an adult long before she should have."

"You have time to fix it, to show her you are here for her. Don't lose sight of that. Stiles needs you now. Let the past stay in the past for now. Be here for her." Peter's advice held all the regrets he had for his lost family.

"Sonya would tell me to stow my man-pain and get to work."

"She sounds like a singularly amazing woman."

"You get to meet her soon enough. Stryker texted me their ETA."

"What is the plan once they arrive?"

Johnny tipped back a bit in his chair and smiled grimly, his voice colder than anything the wolf had heard so far. "I'm gonna sit back and watch them maul their way through the hunters with a smile on my face."


	14. There's not a road I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Stryker are almost there
> 
> Plans get hashed out

Chapter 14: There's not a road I know 

Sonya sipped at her rapidly cooling coffee, eyes scanning over the files Night Wolf had found for her. She noted the names of several hunters who were former military. Those she would deal with directly. The money trail was hard to find and follow, but her team had provided the results she needed.

She had the names of the mercs currently in Beacon Hills. The money trail lead to ghost accounts that once belonged to Argent Arms. It didn't take much to figure out that the Argent family were tied to her god-daughter's current condition.

Sonya would lay good money that the missing principal, Gerard Argent, was the ring leader. But if his son and grand daughter had a hand in the attack on Stiles, well it wouldn't take much to decimate their business. Just a few words in the right ears would bring the ATF down on them like nothing they had ever seen.

She sipped her coffee while Kurtis navigated the darkened roads. They were making good time, and would arrive sooner than expected.

"Hotel or straight to Johnny's place?"

"Johnny first. We can start scaring the bastards out of their dark little corners tomorrow. I need to see the kid with my own eyes."

Kurtis nodded. Stiles was the only child their team had produced, and that made her all the more precious in their eyes.

"I say we roll up to the Sheriff Station and introduce ourselves first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Sonya stared out the windshield at the night sky. She had tracked Kano across the planet when he had killed her partner. For the child she swore to look after, she would kick over every rock, burn every bolt hole, and salt the very earth these bastards hid upon.

They stopped long enough to fuel up and grab food before getting back onto the highway. They only had thirty miles to Beacon Hills

****

Rose Roberts tipped her shotgun against her shoulder and surveyed the Stilinski back yard with a practiced eye. The 12 guage solid slugs in her gun. A wicked grin played over her lips. She hadn't been on a hunt since she and Peggy had retired.

The faint sound of steps gave enough warning for her to ease back into the long shadows. "Have some coffee Rose. She'll be here at 0400. We'll need our wits to keep her from getting too far out of hand."

"Mary, Peggy was able to keep her in check. Angie could charm her on occasion, the best we can hope for is to keep her focused on Mecislava. If she takes it in her head to go hunting she'll be the pickle eating terror in the night and not one of us can stop her." Rose smiled sadly. They found out too late that Dotty had the initial red room serum and was so much younger physically then the rest of of the agents Peggy first had trained.

"My Tim always said we lived in interesting times." She patted the shotgun fondly as she accepted the steaming cup.

"Colonel Blade and her right hand henchman should be here in th next hour. We can play little old biddies gossiping on the stoop until they get here. Then we pick up Dotty and plan our next move." Mary smirked.

"Ideas?" Emma asked from her seat on the porch swing.

"I vote we mention, oh so casually, that Stiles was injured in a car accident while helping the Martin child. She's been bed-ridden so any trouble the McCall boy has been in, or gets in will have to fall on his own shoulders. After that it should be a simple whisper campaign to rebuild her standing."

"And if McCall stays out of trouble?" Rose asked.

Emma snorted, "He's a teenage boy who was chasing after a girl whose family was willing to do him and his mother harm. He's hurt Derek Hale terribly. He won't stay out of trouble. He thinks himself much more clever than he is."

"We should have the sewing circle stop by,it shouldn't be hard to have a couple of them help us bring Stiles a few get well gifts. Stir up more sympathy if folks see just how badly she's been hurt."

"We can keep the gossips busy and aimed where we want. That should give the others time to take out the trash."

"Well then, it's time the Griffith Hotel Gals went back to war."

"Peggy would have loved this."


	15. that leads to anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter because I love you guys and you were very patient while waiting for a new chapter.  
> Dotty has landed! The shit is about to hit the fan as our various teams converge on Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~words~ = French

Chapter 15: that leads to anywhere 

~words~ = French

Dotty smiled genially as the flight attendant handed her a fresh cup of tea. It was so nice to be 'self employed'. She didn't have to squirell herself away while traveling, after all who would believe that Miss Dorothea M Underwood was the same Dotty Underwood that Peggy Carter spent nearly 50 years battling across the world?

It had taken decades for her training to break down to the point where she could walk away when she wanted to. Of course by then she enjoyed the game a bit too much to give it up. She'd mourned Peggy's passing, but knew that her rival would be much happier on the other side with her mouthy actress.

She read her coded files, going over every bit of information she could find on Beacon Hills. She was more than a little tempted to pack up little Mecislava and head back to Brooklyn. Unfortunately she knew the little one would never leave her friends or her father. The girl had a backbone that put vibranium to shame.

Still it didn't take long to spot the patterns. Crime had spiked in Beacon Hills after the Hale family was wiped out. Her sources were very diligent in pointing the longest lived assasin the in free world directly at the Argent name. Gerard and Kate Argent to be exact, though apparently Victoria had her hand in a few shady operations as well.

As the landing announcement was made, she stored the files in her carry-on and waited until she could exit the plane. A quick stop at the rental counter and she was off to Beacon Hills to join forces with women who had on more than on occassion shot at her.

"This is going to be interesting."

Once she was on the road, she placed her call, "My plane landed and I'm on my way. Any changes?"

"Colonel Blade and Agent Stryker arrived around 10 pm. It looks as though they may be working on a war council. The house is full as it looks like Stiles new friends are staying close by. We've had to be careful not to cross our patrols with the Hale boys. They are keeping a sharp watch out."

"Good. My sources say we should be looking for the Argent family."

"That was what we have learned as well. So far though, Stiles is playing things close to the vest. Her father and the Hales know the full story. Reyes and Boyd as well."

"Hmm well Crazy Auntie Dot-Dot shall have to come out and play to keep Stiles Company."

"Let's let the youngsters have a shot first, we can always salt the earth if they can't catch the little bastards."

"Very well. I should arrive in an hour, do let Emma and Rose know. I'm not as fond of being shot at as I used to be."

"What are you driving?"

"Look for the brand new black dodge charger." She answered with a chuckle before disconnecting the call. Her lips flattened into an unforgiving line as she placed her next call.

~Yes?~

~Let me speak to the Matriarch.~

~Who should I say is calling?~

~Tell her The Death Dancer is providing a courtesy call.~

She heard a sharply drawn in breath, then ~One moment please~

A few moments passed before an older voice spoke, ~What courtesy do you extend?~

~Gerard Argent took a human child, one under my protection. The child of a law enforcement officer. He will die. Anyone who helped him knowingly harm that child will die with him. Recall your loyal ones, Code Breakers are walking dead as of now.~

~I will let my people know. Gerard and his ilk will find no aid or shelter among us. I thank you for your warning.~

"Goodbye Solange."

"Au revoire Dorothy"

Solange Argent stood and cast a hard eye over the hunters in the study, "Let it be known that Gerard Argent is a Code Breaker. All who follow him will find no aid, no sanctuary. They are dead to our house. Christopher and Allison will be called before me, if they have fallen they will join Gerard in his fate."


	16. Without a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Stryker arrive
> 
> The first unholy alliance is made

Chapter 16: Without a light 

Sonya and Stryker pulled into the Stilinski drive just after 10pm. The two warriors scanned the darkened street, searching for anything out of place. Once certain that no threats waited in the shadows, they slipped from the vehicle. Go bags in hand, they jogged up the steps and Sonya knocked on the door.

An unfamiliar blue eyed man opened the door. He surveyed them cautiously before John moved into the doorway.

"It's okay Peter, this is my back-up."

Peter stepped back, letting the two travel worn visitors enter the house. Sonya felt her heart clench as she took in the battered visage of her god-child. Stryker muttered something intensely foul under his breath. 

"Damn brat-child, what have I told you about tangling with the bad guys?"

"Deploy heavy artillery?"

Sonya knelt next to Stiles and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "And never underestimate the near magical properties of C-4."

Stiles Chuckled, "Missed you Aunt Sonya."

"We missed you too kiddo. Jax and Nightwolf send their best. Kitana and Liu have a team on standby just in case."

Kurtis moved next to Sonya and pressed a callused hand to to the crown of her head. "I think I'm gonna leave you with a couple batons this time sweetheart."

"Police Brutality?"

"Only if me or your dad does it."

John cleared his throat, "Kids this is Colonel Sonya Blade and Special Agent Kurtis Stryker. Stryker, Sonya, meet the Pack. Peter and Derek Hale, Issac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd."

Erica eyed the older blonde woman and said, "So Papa Stilinski made you out to be all Betty Bad-Ass. I figure you have to be tough to be a Colonel."

Sonya's smile was pure nightmare fuel, "Yeah the last person to piss me off like this was Kano. I tracked his ass half way around the world and snapped his fucking neck."

Erica beamed, "Can I be you when I grow up?"

Stiles snickered, "Geez Catwoman."

Anything else she might have said was forgotten as Raiden entered the house with a look of utter disgust.

"Why was there a Dark Kitsune trapped in your mystical convergence?"

"A who in the what?"

"A Japanese dark spirit fox. They feed on strife and chaos. It's been trapped for decades. I freed it and sent it on, but whoever called and trapped it is in deep shit."

"It was trapped in the Nemeton?" Peter's voice was filled with horror, "For how long?"

"Since the 1940's."

Peter sat down on the arm of the chair, "It left?"

"It wants vengence on the Betrayer. It wasn't interested in anything else."

"And the Nemeton?" Derek asked.

"I have it warded for the moment. I may need to have Kitana and Liu send some guards to keep everyone away until it can be cleansed."

Sonya nodded, "There is an Edenian Honor Guard on standby. They can be here as soon as we call."

"Let Kitana know. The wards will hold for now."

Stryker performed a quick headcount, "Supply run in the morning?"

John sighed, "The neighbors have been bringing over casseroles so we could stick together. With you here we can break into groups for errands."

Sonya grinned, "Stryker and I can pick up some food and swing by the station to take you to lunch."

"Nothing greasy and no fries!" Stiles declared from the couch.

"You got it kid."

"Really Sonya? Are you still mad at me about the barge?"

"If you have to ask..."

 

Rose Roberts smiled as she heard laughter from the Stilinski home. Things just might be looking up for the small family and their friends


	17. I Fear that I Will Stumble in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden lays the verbal smack down and Johnny has a fan club.  
> Chris Argent gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've cleaned up a few things in prior chapters, mostly sentence structure and the like. The only difference is that I changed Emma from a from military nurse to a Cold War Agent/Medic to help with the story flow.

Chapter 17: I Fear that I Will Stumble in the Dark 

 

Alan Deaton glanced up as the door of his clinic opened. Any greeting he might have uttered was choked off by the wave of pure power emanating from his guest.

“Alan Deaton.” The being’s voice echoed like thunder in the small room. The druid made certain the mountain ash counter was latched as he nodded to the being. 

“I am Raiden.”

Deaton felt his stomach clench. Why would such an old and powerful being enter Beacon Hills? Unless it was in response to the future True Alpha he foresaw in Scott McCall?

“Why have you come here, Lord Raiden?”

“You have failed in your duties, druid.”

Stung, Deaton protested, “I have not my lord.”

“You Failed to aid Laura or Derek Hale. You Failed to cleanse the Nemeton of the Nogitsune that it held. You Failed to report code breaking hunters in this town. You Failed to Report a predator like Katherine Argent, as she stalked a young wolf. And you Failed to guide a young wolf to those that could teach him what he needed to know. A young wolf you chose to turn against his Alpha. A wolf who, thanks to your machinations, is now omega because your plan called for him to betray this territories pack.”

“Scott McCall will be a True Alpha! He is more worthy of the alpha power than the Hale’s are!”

“No, he is a youth easily lead by the one he calls his mentor. How long did you wait before turning him against the girl? How hard was it for you to decide who he should listen to? How long were you planning his rise to power over the bodies of this town’s sworn protectors?”

Deaton started to protest again, but was cut off by a disgusted snort from Raiden.

“Your actions have been noted and sent to the Council Fires of Justice. You will face their judgement. Be grateful you do not face Mine.”

Lightening enveloped the Lord of the Realm as he vanished from sight.”

Deaton sat down on the floor, he legs no long holding him up. He had miscalculated. How had Lord Raiden known to come here? Who would have called him? He avoided any thought of the Council. He might be able to sway them if he pointed out he was trying to guide a True Alpha. Surely that would earn him some leeway…

****

Raiden landed before the Nemeton in a much quieter fashion. He was glad to see the vanguard of Edenian troops patrolling the clearing. The captain saluted the god and nodded towards the stump, “Not a peep out of it My Lord.”

“Good. Did Princess Kitana and Consort Liu advise you on the situation?”

“We were given a brief overview. We were told to defer to you or one of the Defenders of the Realm for any questions we have.”

“I’ll be adjusting the energies in the convergence, and warding it so no one with ill intent can approach it again. If you need direction seek out myself, Colonel Blade, Agent Striker, or Johnny Cage.”

“Johnny Cage, who defeated Goro?”

“Yes. He and his child live here.”

The captain’s eyes were wide in awe, “My lord, would it be permissible for any of us to meet with Champion Cage? Many of us heard of his battle with Goro and would be honored to speak with or spar against such a warrior.”

Raiden smiled, “That will depend on the coming days. His child was captured and harmed. He will be staying close to her.”

“Give the command Lord Raiden and I will deploy my best fighters to guard Lady Cage.”

Raiden patted the soldier on the shoulder, “I’ll speak with Johnny and let you know.”

“Yes Lord Raiden.”

 

****

Chris Argent smiled at the postal worker as he signed for the letter. He closed the door, then stared at the embossed envelope in his hand. The French postmark barely registered as he opened the letter. Blood drained from his face as he read the terse missive. He and Allison were being summoned by the Grand Matriarch, Solange Argent. They had exactly one week to present themselves before her, or face a retrieval team.

“Oh fuck.”


	18. Chapter 18: Lay Right Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame any and all missed typos etc on my med... stupid wisdom teeth
> 
> **update, I think i have the typos fixed...**

Chapter 18: Lay right down 

Peter lifted Stiles into the shower, careful to keep the robe from snagging on the door. A quick glance assured him that the shower chair was in place, and that the towels were in reach on the back of the toilet.

Erica stepped around the older wolf, shooing him out of the room, “Go on. We got this. Me and Batwoman can deal from here.”

Peter nodded and said, “ Let me know if you need me. I’ll be downstairs with Lord Raiden and the others.”

“We got it, shoo!” Erica flapped her hands at the wolf, snickering as he left.

Stiles let the robe drop to the floor and sat gingerly on the stool. Erica was at her side to help remove the oversized shirt she was wearing. The smaller teen shivered in the cooler air of the bath room while the blonde turned on the water and waited for the water to warm up.

“I feel so grungy.”

“Yeah, the worst part of being hurt or sick is how gross everything feels until you can get a good hot shower.”

“I need to thank Ms Mary and Ms Emma for the loan of the shower stool.”

“Pretty sure the boys are going over to see if they have any heavy lifting or yard work that needs to be done.”

“Good, that’s good.” Stiles trailed off as Erica let the hot water wash over her feel and ankles, before moving up slowly to rinse her pale skin. “You don’t have to do this you know.” She murmured.

Erica frowned, “I know, and you didn’t have to get us out that night. You don’t have to shoulder everything Batwoman. It’s okay to lean on the pack. Got it?”

Stiles smiled, and relaxed as strong fingers worked her shampoo into her short hair, “I got it Catwoman.”

The two young women fell silent as Stiles washed up, and was promptly wrapped in an oversized towel. 

“Think you can get into a fresh pajama top and boxers?”

“Might need to lean on you, but I can do it.”

“Cool. We’ll get you dressed and back in the robe and then let Peter carry you back down stairs.”

“I’m not a total invalid, you know.”

“Light exercise Stilinski; stretches and stuff, no running for your life in the woods and jogging up and down stairs. Mrs McCall was pretty clear on that.”

Stiles frowned, “Yeah, I know. Can I lean on you, just to see if I can get down the stairs? If it’s too much we can call Peter.”

Erica lifted and eyebrow, but nodded. “Okay but the second I think you’ve had enough I call for Peter, no arguments.”

“Deal.”

The teens made their way down the hall and stairs slowly. Erica kept a careful grip on her human packmate. Peter met them at the foot of the stairs with a knowing look. “Had to try?”

Stiles grinned, “Yep. I can’t just lay on my back, that can be just as bad as rushing my recovery.”

“Fair enough. Ready for lunch?”

Stiles let Peter ease her back onto the couch, smiling at the fresh sheets and pillows that were laid down during her shower, “Yeah. I think I can eat.”


End file.
